sweet dreams (are made of this)
by vespertinechill
Summary: in which Ema has sweet dreams, and Masaomi is pushed beyond his breaking point.


He was a man of sweetness, of sunshine and honey-lemon tea and the belief that some things were just right in the world.

He was also the man pinning her down, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses hot on her neck, pausing only to whisper-growl promises in her ear, promises that made her toes curl and thighs shift and wow, that's why romance novels sell so well isn't it? To just read that kind of interaction, let alone participate was so, so mind numbingly satisfying.

"I never thought you'd be so," Fingertips grazing the inside of her knee startled a reaction out of her.

"So?" It was a whisper, it was a command, the mere tone caused the answer to come spilling out of her.

"Forward-" An arched brow, a second to breathe, and the assault on her neck continued two-fold. "Masa-"

"Good morning." Somehow the wakeup call didn't feel like a relief.

"Good morning Hikaru." Her voice was steady right? She definitely wasn't thinking about hands trailing up her thigh, lips pressed to her neck and the beginnings of an orgasm curling in her stomach.

"Did you have sweet dreams?" At her embarrassed pause, he only smiled. Jackpot. "The moon was full last night, I wouldn't be surprised if it was something odd."

"Ah, nevermind that. You've come to make sure I get Wateru to school before my classes start today, right?" Hikaru's suitcase promised his absence for at least a couple days more, which was happily accepted by the other brothers. Quickly, Ema got up and dressed to assist Ukyo in making breakfast until her responsibilities of the day began.

* * *

"Master's degree life is hard on you, isn't it?" He knew those eye bags well. Over ten years of schooling made Ema's look very familiar. Oversized sweater, a cup of tea, and a to-do list about a mile long.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a bit frustrated. It feels as if everyone is trying to make me sleep and relax all the time, which I appreciate, but it leads to nights like this." A glance towards the clock revealed 3:49 am.

"I understand. It's important to study well, but we do all care about your health as well." He sat down next to her, placing his hand down on her knee. Ema tried to focus on cycloalkanes and chemistry and not that dream of neck kisses and those hands trailing upward. "Can I atleast make you have a snack though? Apples and peanut butter is what got me through studying for medical school." Ah, he really thought of her as a child, didn't he? She could imagine the same offer being made to an unruly Wataru. Still… Her stomach grumbled, reminding her of the unsatisfying microwave ramen she'd had seven hours ago.

"Maybe something to eat wouldn't be terrible," she confessed, shifting her eyes away. "Ah, but you just got back from your shift at the hospital! Let me make something for you then." How could she be so stupid? Focused on her own problems when Masaomi was probably dead on his feet.

"I wouldn't want to distract you from your work," No, this wasn't right at all. Masaomi wanted to be the one helping her, not the other way around. He dropped his tone, let the suggestion become a command. "Stay." He was pleased to see her stop cold and obey. The praise slipped out before he could even begin to think of the implications. "Good girl."

Good girl, huh. Masaomi was pleased to see the immediate reaction, even if he didn't intend on saying it.

* * *

Good girl. That was the theme of her dreams that night. She oh-so-desperately wanted to be a good girl for him and he was nothing but forgiving, giving her punishment after punishment to allow her to redeem herself. She certainly didn't imagine Hikaru's smirk as he awoke her to get her ready for the day.

"Sweet dreams again today little sister?"

* * *

A call from his mother was rare, but far from unwelcome. It was even rarer that he was able to take it immediately, but she didn't seem shocked when he was able to pick up. She must have had an insider to his schedule, he thought, and Hikaru flashed to his mind. That guy rarely used his investigative powers for good. With that disturbing thought in mind, he returned his attention to the call. After a couple minutes of pleasantries and the inquiring of this or that of the brother's personal lives, Masaomi was pleasantly surprised. Perhaps this would be a normal call?

It appeared not.

"So I wanted to have a bit of a celebration once Ema is done her exams." Miwa's voice was fond, and Masaomi could do little but smile. She really was looking for any reason to celebrate now that she finally had a daughter. "Why don't we go to a festival and stay in our family house in the woods?"

"That sounds wonderful. I was planning on doing some kind of celebration with the family. I'm sure she could use a break after studying so hard." He heard his mother humming in thought, leafing through her planner.

"Ah, so the exams are the fourteenth right? Tell your brothers to be there on the thirteenth. Can you driver her up after she's done?" That was… odd.

"Uh mom, why is Ema going to be late for a celebration for herself?" Miwa laughed, as if that was the silliest question in the world.

"So you can get some time alone with her silly! Well, the reason you'll be telling your brothers is that Rintarou and I need help in cleaning and preparing for the party. But don't think Hikaru doesn't tell me what goes on!" Damn that Hikaru. He knew this call was too good to be devoid of his influence. He could only imagine the exaggerated stories that flew from his mouth, and his mother lapping up every detail. "Just accept the gift honey. You've always been so good and responsible, and always taking care of everyone. Shouldn't you take care of yourself for a change?"

"But mom, she's 24. And I'm 30. Do you not see any problems with that?"

"It just means you're both old enough to go out for drinks." His mind flashed back to the lawyer, author, voice actors, as well as that flirtatious "monk".

"It means that my competition is closer to her in age. She probably thinks of me as a reliable eldest brother, and nothing more." He finished with an air of finality.

"Well you'll never know if you don't ask." Her voice held a strange lilt to it, as if she knew a particularly juicy fact that he didn't. Hikaru's doing, no doubt. "Give my love to your brothers. I love you honey." The line clicked off.

As expected, his brothers were far from happy about the situation. A family vacation was always welcome, but one that involved leaving Ema in Masaomi's hands was obviously less than ideal.

"How do we know you won't do anything weird to her?" Tsubaki asked, and only grew enraged by Masaomi's scoff.

"Like a love confession? That's awfully funny coming from you." Ukyo's brows raised, as did several of the others. But unlike Ukyo's younger brothers, Ukyo had actually seen the kindly doctor lose his temper before. And since he valued his life and dignity, he decided to step in.

"Don't be ridiculous, either of you. It's only for a night, and Ema will be in good hands." Tsubaki gritted his teeth, but said nothing else.

"Alright, it's settled then. I will tell Ema of the arrangement." With this, Tsubaki growled.

"You think she's yours just because Mom asked you to do something for her? You big-" In an instant, Masaomi had him pinned against the wall with a wild look in his eye.

"Tsubaki. Be quiet." The threat went unspoken, but no more had to be said. Even those who hadn't witnessed Masaomi's wild temper still were frightened by the display before them.

"That's enough Masaomi." Ukyo growled. "You've both made your points. Stop fighting or I will cancel this trip altogether. I'm sure Mom would not appreciate either of your behavior."

"I will take my leave then." Masaomi's voice had barely subsided from the lower register, and the usually gentle doctor gave off an aura of fury. He stalked off to Ema's room, collecting himself with a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Oh, hello." The surprise was understated. Masculinity was rolling off of him in waves, and though her head said to be careful, her lust conjured up delicious images of former dreams. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know you're busy studying. But I just wanted to let you know that I talked to Mom recently. She invited the family out ot a festival after your exams." He chose to leave out the part about his brothers leaving before him. Best cross that bridge after he'd calmed down. "Just something to look forward to." He tried his best to give her his trademark gentle smile. And as incredible as it was, a twenty second conversation had calmed him down immensely.

"That sounds wonderful! A family vacation!" Much to his surprise, Ema barreled over and gave him a hug. It was incredibly, really, how cute she could be. Gone was her trademark skirt and in its place was sweatpants and a messy bun. Still, just her natural cuteness could charm him beyond belief. Letting himself relax into the hug, Masaomi carded his fingers through his hair.

"So work hard for me okay?" He pulled back, placing his hands seriously on her shoulders. She reaffirmed that she would, and sent him off to bed with another hug.

* * *

Ema hugged each of her brothers goodbye. It was the least she could do, she thought, but really all she could think about was the upcoming exams. Miwa came last, kissing her cheeks twice.

"I can't wait for you to come. I have the prettiest kimono picked out, so work hard and get your butt up here!" Ema smiled and promised to do so. "Let Masaomi take good care of you in the meantime though." Ema shot her older brother a confused look.

"What is she talking about?" Miwa laughed.

"He didn't tell you dear? He'll be staying back to drive you when you're done." Ema immediately went to protest, but Miwa was faster. "Ah, no buts! I asked him, and he was more than happy to do so. Have a nice time you two, and good luck on your exams Ema." She kissed Masaomi's cheeks and sauntered off. Ema's expression was unreadable.

"I hope you aren't mad?" Ema shook her head.

"Guilty, actually. I feel like I'm taking you away from your family." She bit her bottom lip. But all Masaomi could think about was that they were very alone and that was a very girlfriend like gesture.

"It's just as she said. I'm more than happy to take you." He pulled her close, savoring the action knowing none of his brothers could ruin it for him. "Please don't be upset. I just wanted to make sure you could focus well on your exams and not have to worry about train tickets or the like." But oh, how could she focus around him? After all those wonderful dreams she'd had, all she could focus on when he was around was the timber of his voice and his large hands.

"I'll do my best." She flashed a sunny smile. "But for now, I think I'm going to do some final studying. Can't stay up too late with how early the exams start." His hands slid down to the small of her back. Not guiding just… present.

"Sounds like a good idea." He walked her to the elevator. "I'll bring some dinner up once I'm done."

"Oh, that's not necessary-" She began to protest, but her older brother was faster.

"It would be my pleasure." He left her at the junction of the hallways, most likely heading to his room to get changed out of his doctor attire. And if that didn't spark her arousal a little, thinking about him in the shower, than she'd be a liar. She pulled herself together to think only of her studies again, and managed to focus until his knock on the door several hours later.

"Oh, hello!" It was already seven, which surprised her. Had she really been able to focus for that long? "That smells delicious." It was a simple dish, but curry with lots of vegetables was exactly what she needed right now.

"Thank you." Even seeing her enjoy something simple like this made him happy. It was nice to be able to do something for her, especially with how well she'd taken care of the everyone. Because for all the fights her beauty and kind nature caused, when she resolved them, those fighting became even closer as a result. Not to mention how her encouragement had pushed everyone to work harder. Tsubaki, Azusa, Yusuke, and Subaru being the noticeable ones, but they'd all improved professionally. "Shall I wake you up tomorrow morning?" She flushed red.

"No thank you though!" She squirmed, finding the dish in her hands very interesting. Hm. That would be interesting to figure out, but with exams tomorrow that would be a little cruel. Maybe she was just embarrassed at having a guy in her room? But how would that explain now?

"In that case, I'll leave you to it." She was back to being nervous again. "Don't make that sad face. You know we have vacation in a day, so be tough for me alright?"

"I'll do my best!"

Exams came and went in the longest blink of the eye. It was always odd for her, how time passed. The exam seemingly passed quickly, but once the papers were turned in, she was exhausted. Ugh. After over several hours of testing, walking home was the last thing on her mind. At least she'd be going on vacation after this, right? She opened her phone, anticipating at least a thousand messages from Tsubaki updating her on every moment and promising to come back if Masaomi was anything less than a gentleman. Flicking through those messages, a particular sender caught her eye.

Masaomi: Let me know when you're done for the day! I have a little surprise before we leave tonight ~

Her brothers truly were full of surprises, weren't they? "Hello!" She called him before she had the chance to second guess herself.

"Ah, Ema! You're finished for the day? I'll be by soon, just tell me what your location is." Soon enough she was in the car and they were driving home. "I figured you'd probably want to get changed out of your uniform first. I bet you've had enough of school for quite a bit of time." She smiled. How did he manage to think of these things before she even did?

"Just one minute, I'll get changed and be down soon." Masaomi had settled down with a book in hand.

"No need to rush. Take your time." She was halfway through searching her closet before she realized she had no idea where Masaomi was taking her for the surprise. She slipped into a soft white cotton dress with a long cream cardigan. Nice and cozy, but formal enough for wherever he had in mind.

"Do I look alright?" All he could do was stare. And stare some more. He barely registered the words coming out of his mouth on instinct.

"You look lovely." Leaving for the family vacation house was the farthest thing from his mind. "Shall we go?" She took the hand he didn't even realize he offered, and the lacing of their fingers together felt more natural than breathing.

"Oh, I forgot to ask." Masaomi cocked his head at the girl. What could possibly want to know? "What was that book you were reading before?" He flushed red.

"I hope you don't think it's silly." She shook her head. "But I love romance novels. I used to read to Hikaru before he started making his own stories."

"That's adorable!" Her eyes lit up. "Can you tell me more stories? Especially about you and the older brothers, I never really get a chance to hear things like that." He barely even realized they were already at the cafe, and he'd barely begun telling his wealth of family knowledge.

"Sure! This is the place I wanted to take you actually. This is where I met Miwa and Rintarou when they told me they were getting married." 'And where I first heard about you' went unsaid. He hoped she didn't think he was weird or that he he'd gone too far by doing that.

"It makes me really happy then. Maybe we can come back with them, that would be wonderful." Ema clasped her hands together. Before Masaomi could stop it, his mind jerked to announcing his own wedding with Ema in this spot. He chastised himself. Now was not the time for that. It was time to comfort Ema and let her relax after her stressful past couple of months.

"I'm glad. So, who do you want to hear about next?" They were interrupted to give their orders. Ema swirled her spoon through her lemon tea for a moment.

"Could I hear about you? What were you like as a kid?" Well, that was a surprise. He was more than flattered. "Oh, but if that's weird, I'm sorry." She must have interpreted his silence as embarrassment.

"No, I'm flattered really. It's just hard to think back to before even Ukyo was born." He sighed. "Well, I did always love to read. But I liked to play around with building things as well. Miwa said I always liked to tinker around with toys, and I've had Usa-tan for as long as I remember. Obviously I was a bit older when I gave him the more technical functions, but I've been working on my Usa-tans since I was a little kid. I actually have three."

"That's so cool! Who has the third one though?" Another blush. Ema was really good at making him blush without even trying. That third one was for someone really special. Especially after Miwa pressured him into asking Ema out, he was far from comfortable discussing that particular Usa-tan yet.

"Ah the third one isn't finished yet." She let out a soft oh in understanding. "In any case, I'm sure you'd like to hear more about when your brothers were young right? We had the worst time telling Tsubaki and Azusa apart when they were little. They used to play pranks on us all the time." Ema giggled.

"Really? Like what?" And just like that, the conversation flowed easily again. They ate their way through a three tiered tray of little cakes and chocolate dipped fruits, and for once, everything was easy for Ema. She was spending time with someone she cared about a lot, and she felt like she could finally relax without her brothers trying to make a move on her. And she was able to enjoy the silly stories of their childhoods that Masaomi was all too happy to tell, which made her feel like family. It was a shame, though, she had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. Because she truly wanted brothers, she really did. And with Masaomi acting as the perfect older brother, it would be really selfish of her to want him as something more. But her silly, selfish heart did.

"Oh, look at the time!" They'd been at the cafe for close to two hours, and neither of them had even realized the passing of time. "Let's walk back and get your suitcase. I believe everyone was anticipating your arrival tonight."

"Thank you Masaomi. I feel like I've already had enough fun for an entire vacation already." He beamed his sunny smile, and reached over to give her hand a squeeze.

"It was my pleasure, and it makes me really happy to hear you say that." He paid the bill, and Ema could barely protest. She was so full and happy, and she felt so safe with Masaomi around that she had to actively fight herself from falling asleep altogether. "Just a little bit longer, and you can sleep in the car. I know you've had a long day." His voice was like honeyed tea, sweet and warming her to the core. His hand had returned to the small of her back, and he'd actually followed her up to her room when they'd arrived back at the Sunrise Residence. He ushered her into the car, and she'd fallen asleep in the time it took him to load up the suitcases. "Sleep well Ema." He dropped a soft kiss to her forehead, daring when he'd gone this long without the influence of his brothers. The ride was a couple hours, and he was certain a nice nap would do her well before the party tonight.

* * *

The candlelight was doing nothing to hide the wildness in his eyes. In their secluded little table, far away from the rest of the restaurant, Masaomi was doing his best to make her come undone. "Masaomi," She purred. With only light, teasing touches, he was able to turn her on until she couldn't help the words spilling out of her mouth. "I'll be good, I promise." She savored and resented the high slit of her dress. The touch was wonderful, but it only reached mid thigh and that wasn't enough. And he knew it wasn't enough, by the gleam in her eyes. He played her body with the expertise of a master, drawing out exactly what he wanted. "Sir, please." All the sudden, they weren't in the restaurant anymore. Masaomi towered over her, pinning her down.

"Tell me what you want." His deep voice was sultry in her ear, and her body burned with lust.

"Kiss me," She pleaded. She wanted to be good for him so badly, but it seems she'd have to endure his teasing a little more. But just as he was about to give him the touch she so desperately needed, she awoke to a strange chirping.

* * *

"Masaomi," Her soft voice stirred him out of his concentration. He'd been focusing on the road before, but he was long out of the city part of the drive. At this point, it was just driving up in the mountains for a few more hours. He looked over, but she was still fast asleep. Maybe she was embarrassed before because she sleep talked? She let out a soft moan.

Oh.

That was interesting.

"I'll be good I promise." She was begging now, and inwardly Masaomi groaned. What was the right thing to do here? He couldn't wake her up without making her feel weird, but it felt perverted to listen into her dreams like this. "Sir, please." And that certainly made him feel a certain kind of way.

"Tell me what you want." The words fell out of him before he could stop himself. He hardly recognized the deepness in his voice, and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Kiss me," She answered immediately, pliant to his wants. And oh, how he wished he could. Fate played a cruel game with him today, putting him in this situation. She was so close, and there was no way his brothers could intervene. If she truly wanted him, he was all hers. Heart, mind, body, and soul. His phone chirped, and he swore.

"Asahina speaking." He heard a distinctly girlish giggle, and his jaw set in further.

"So formal with your own brother!" Hikaru really could be annoying when he wanted to be. And it seemed like he always wanted to these days. "Where are you? We've been set up for an hour now. I think Yusuke and Fuuto are going to kill each other if you don't come here soon."

"I would think you could pick up my slack. You're far from young, you know." He recalled the most recent sign he'd seen, quickly doing math in his head. "I'm about an hour out. We'll see you soon." He hung up. Leave it to Hikaru to ruin a moment like this. "Are you alright? I wanted to let you sleep a little bit longer, but it seems like they had other plans." His voice softened immediately when he went to look at Ema. "I'm really sorry. I should have turned my phone off."

"It's no problem!" She was quick to meet his eyes, but even quicker to look away. He seemed normal though. Maybe she hadn't voiced that particular dream out loud? She hoped so, that would be so embarrassing. "Thank you for letting me sleep. I suppose the drive must have been a bit boring. Sorry for sleeping so long."

"That's nonsense, you've had a long day." He flashed her a smile. "It's far from over yet, though. Are you excited for the festival?" They chattered on, and the hour drive was over far earlier than he wished.

"Alright! We're here!" She hopped out of the car, and immediately the family came out to see her. Everyone immediately crowded her, and even Wateru stopped only long enough to give him a hug before running at Ema. He flashed her a smile and began unloading the car, bringing their suitcases in. It wasn't long before the party moved inside, and music was blasting. They'd worked hard to make lot of Ema's favorites, and Masaomi even saw a couple of exotic dishes even he didn't recognize. That was the perk of her father being a renowned adventurer though. His brothers had long relaxed seeing that nothing had happened between him and Ema, and Ukyo passed him a flute of champagne.

"You've been working hard." Ukyo smiled.

"It was certainly interesting to learn some new cooking techniques from Rintarou. It was uneventful at home then?" Masaomi smiled. Of course his careful younger brother would want to confirm it.

"Of course. She studied all night, and after her exams we went out to eat and drove here. She slept most of the way, the poor thing." Ukyo echoed his sentiments, his lingering fears clearly put to rest. It wasn't like Masaomi told a lie, after all. All of those things happened, he was just missing a couple of details. The two sat quietly, surveying the party.

"It's rare to see Natsume this forward. He must be spurned on in the presence of Tsubaki and Azusa." And true to Ukyo's word, the man had a palm in the small of Ema's back, leading her to the table to try a specific dish. Masaomi burned. That was his place to touch. She didn't even seem to mind it either, which bothered him even more. Was it not his name she moaned before? Could he not satisfy her needs far better than any of his younger brothers could? He arched his brow darkly and finished his drink.

"In the end it's her choice. He's just wasting his time." Masaomi left before he could think too much about what he let slip. It would be irritating for any brother to see his younger sister bothered right? The line between sister and lover were blurring for him, and he found it hard to hold himself back after such a wonderful date. Maybe it wasn't a date, but if that's what dates with Ema were like, he knew he'd love them. His brothers advances on her had always bothered him, and he hadn't figured out why until now. Or he hadn't acknolwedged it until now, at least. Now jealousy was hitting him like a truck. He'd subliminally reached this point long ago, but it was time for him to accept it. He didn't see her as a sister. He saw her as a romantic interest, and the thought of any other men doing the same made him burn.

The weekend passed in a blur of fireworks and takoyaki. He had very little time with her, and even less was quality time. His brothers hounded her every move, and he couldn't help but feel they were more persistent than normal. He did his best to retain his always carefree attitude, but there was no going back now. He wished for the time he had with her before, where he didn't have to share her affections. All too soon, they had to return to real life and all its vexations.

* * *

She was so beautiful in a way that made him want to touch. He was supposed to be a father figure, to be patient and thoughtful and responsible, but oh, how he envied Kaname and his flirty kisses, or Tsubaki's confidence in the constant assertion: you're mine, all mine, and no one can have you. It was a wonder she hadn't fallen for any of them yet, and he had to wonder why. A foolish heart would think something of that nature. A foolish heart would daydream and get his hopes up and think maybe it was him she was waiting on. But oh, as much as he wished, he couldn't erase that picture of Natsume with his hands in the small of her back. That was his place, damnit. At least work was done for the day. He didn't think he could go a minute longer stewing over his current situation.

"Hey! Big brother! We're going to make you cookies!" Wateru, as always, was adorable but there was someone more prominent on his mind right now. His eyes flicked to her, and then down at the cookie batter all over her hands.

"I hope you enjoy it." She always looked so nervous, as if anything she'd cooked was less than perfect.

Ah, there was a moment to be sweet but that moment wasn't right now was it?

"Wateru, can you go speak to Hikaru for a moment?" What was she thinking, looking that adorable the minute he walked in the door? As if his self control wasn't always stretched as far as he could stand it. As if he was tolerant, fine, even, of his younger brothers putting their paws all over what he wanted.

"Is everything alright?" She looked scared, the poor thing. As if he could ever be angry with her. No, his plans were worse. He was going to eat her alive, starting with the cookie batter of course.

"No, but it will be." His eyes had gone predatory, and few would recognize the kindly doctor in this state. He brought her finger to his mouth and sucked, practically making love to it with his tongue. Once he was satisfied with his work, he pulled his mouth off with a pop. "I am tired of sharing. Your kisses, your affection, and even that sweet way you look up at me with your eyes. It's all mine." Speechless, Ema could only look at him with wonder in her eyes. "Do you understand?" She nodded, her eyes meeting the corners instead of the room instead of his. No, that wouldn't do at all. He trailed his fingers up her arms, tracing her neck until he gently tipped her chin up. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks red, but the older man did not relent. "Look me in the eyes and use your voice. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." The honorific slipped out of her before she even realized it was happening. "Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean-" He silenced her a hug, savoring the feeling of head tucked neatly under his neck.

"You did well, there is no need to apologize." His sunny disposition returned for the minute, and it only took a second for Ema to let her guard down before he stole her breath again. "Do you want another order?"

"I want to be good for you, so please." And how good did it feel for him to have those words directed at him when she was awake.

"Wash up and meet me in my room. I want to cover you in kisses." He kissed her forehead, just because he could, and she only leaned into it, demanding more. "Ah, be patient." She huffed, burrowing back into his arms to cuddle into his chest. "And maybe if you behave, we'll see just how good you can be."


End file.
